


soft to the touch, feels like love

by killerleo



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle, s2 AU, sam pov so everything that comes with that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo
Summary: “Dude, you can spin again,” Finn laughed, reaching over to clap Sam on the shoulder, sounding as if the idea of the two of them kissing was completely ridiculous. He wasn’t sure what it was: if it was Finn’s tone, Blaine’s face, or his drunk mind, but something made him just shrug off the hand and get onto his knees, shuffling forward into the center.“It landed on Blaine."~2x14 au, where sam and blaine kiss instead of blaine and rachel
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 23
Kudos: 132





	soft to the touch, feels like love

**Author's Note:**

> some more blam!!! we are all deserving of more wholesome blam so here is my humble offering :)
> 
> this fic is written 4 quinn (@himbosamevans), ily n i hope this makes u happy <3 
> 
> title is from velvet elvis by kacey musgroves (i tried to find a folklore lyric but for some reason my brain supplied this)
> 
> hope u enjoy!!!

Sam wasn’t sure _quite_ what he had expected from Rachel’s party. 

The entire glee club completely smashed off their faces an hour in probably wasn’t the direction that he would've gone with, but he honestly wasn’t complaining - anything was better than that weird mormon wine cooler vibe she’d been pushing at the start. 

He’d only been in the club a few weeks, and still he often found himself as sorta an outsider, caught up with Quinn and now Santana, feeling like everyone else always seemed to know what he didn’t? And Santana...yeah. That was weird. 

Yeah, she was hot as fuck, and he didn’t think he’d be messed around by anyone when he was with her, and she sort of scared the whole school, but Sam also didn’t really know what to make of their ‘relationship’. Currently she was staring daggers at Artie and muttering in Spanish under her breath with a look that made him way more nervous than turned on (although yeah, he was a little turned on), having ditched him for Brittney as soon as they arrived. 

Santana didn’t like when he spoke Na’vi, or talked about Wolverine, or when he tried to tell her about Star Wars lore that he discovered online. Their relationship was pretty much making out and her rolling her eyes, feeling like a, what was the word? Dictatorship? Or was it communist? Man, he really needed to start paying attention in class. 

Sam felt himself lean back against the wall, red plastic cup in hand, as he stared around the room that was almost fogging up with heat, sweat, and general teenaged stuff. Rachel’s basement was weird, looking like something out of the old films his mom liked, although now it was completely ruined by tequila and abandoned clothing. 

The one person catching his eye more often than not was Kurt’s friend Blaine, the guy who sang lead at their sectionals. Sure, he was the only person here that Sam didn’t really know, which definitely made him more interesting compared to the people he had to see every day, but there was also something about him which seemed pretty interesting. The Warblers had all looked so fancy and put together - especially their leader - and now here he was, cheeks red and hair loose, grinning like a madman. 

He took a long sip from his cup and watched Mercedes and Tina scream with laughter on the floor, borderline rolling around, and he realised he should probably try and get as drunk as everyone else if he was gonna continue to enjoy himself. Right now he was standing up straight, only _slightly_ leaning to the side when he moved and his vision was like, nearly perfect. 

Sober was definitely not a descriptor however, ‘cause when he looked over at Blaine and the shorter boy blushed and smiled back, Sam definitely felt his cheeks warm up a little. Nope, not sober. 

His last school was all boys, and he was a pretty progressive thinking guy he thought, so sure he’d questioned his sexuality before. To be honest, he’d never cared too much about the gender of people he was into, but starting at McKinley kinda squashed a lot of that down. The school didn’t seem to care much about hygiene or grades, but homophobia was practically on the curriculum, so Sam kept his head down and thoughts to himself. 

Well, he was trying to anyway, which wasn’t helped by the sudden emergence of curly hair in front of him. 

“Hey! You’re Sam, right?” To his credit, Blaine wasn’t slurring his words at all, and still seemed pretty with it, just speaking like, super loud. He smelt of raspberries and coffee, not helpful. 

“Yeah man, nice to meet you, you, uh, sounded good at sectionals,” he replied as calmly as possible, debating offering a bro fist but Blaine would probably try and shake it or something, was that what private school boys did?

“You sounded fucking awesome at yours!” the shorter boy countered immediately with a violent nod of the head. “Is that your girlfriend you sang with?” With that, Blaine’s hand sort of fell on his arm, skin burning hot with the contact. This was not good, his cologne almost intoxicating at this point and his gold eyes peering up through his eye lashes and _fuck_ they were so long?

Sam swallowed hard and tried to think of straight things, like boobs and fishing, completely avoiding looking at Blaine’s lips. “Oh, Quinn? Nah, we’re not together,” he stuttered, really not wanting to go into the details of his failed relationship at the moment, although it would probably kill the mood effectively. “She, uh, didn’t like my Chewbacca impression.”

Nice one, Evans, that would kill the mood nearly as fast as recounting being cuckolded. 

“What? No way, I bet you have a great Chewbacca impression!”

That didn’t go the way he expected, then. 

“Plus, you and Quinn look so similar it’s like you’re related, it’s good you’re not together.”

Blaine stared up at him with those, gold eyes that were like something out of a damn Disney film, hand still firmly planted on his arm and thumb rubbing small circles, lips slightly parted and bodies only a few inches apart -

“WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?”

Rachel’s signature screech ran through the basement to a chorus of excited replies, and Sam supposed this was inevitable at a high school party, really. He let himself breathe and took a small step away from Blaine, downing the rest of his drink and avoiding those damn bambi eyes as _woah,_ ok, that was a lot of vodka he just drank. 

The curly haired boy flashed him a wild grin and stumbled backwards slightly, moving towards where the rest of the glee club were herding over to sit in a circle with a lot less grace than he had done on that sectionals stage. Sam swallowed hard and definitely didn’t look at any exposed collarbones reflectant under the light as Blaine awkwardly turned around and walked forwards, desperately thinking of lip gloss and pick up trucks and anything else heterosexual.

Having a back view of Blaine wasn’t helping that.

Santana gave him an odd look as he sat himself down, something different to her usual scowl but sort of contemplative, eyes raking over his body, and not in the objectifying way she normally did. He brushed it off, not wanting to have to deal with any of her chaos right now and fixed his eyes straight ahead, where, of course, Blaine was sat.

Someone grabbed the bottle, he wasn’t even sure who, seeing two people aggressively make out in the corner of his vision whilst he tried to spare glances at Blaine in the most inconspicuous way possible. The guy was attractive, he was pretty sure even _Finn_ could admit that, but he also just had such a presence that Sam found it super fucking hard to not just stare the whole time.

Loose, soft curls and a rumpled top, flushed cheeks - which he heard Tina muttering something about an ‘asian glow’ about - and soft, parted lips that always seemed to be right where his eyes were looking. And yeah, he’d questioned his sexuality and never completely affirmed he wasn’t into guys, just that he wasn’t gay, but this school’s complete intolerance sort of scared him. 

But looking over at Blaine when he thought no one could see him, he had a weird urge to risk it all. 

Somehow he ended up kissing Brittney - not for long, as Santana was definitely not happy with that decision, yanking them off one another even though she really hadn’t seemed too interested in him the rest of the night. Huh. After being pulled back to his earlier seat, Sam reached out and spun the bottle quickly, for some reason getting increasingly nervous as it slowed down.

He wouldn’t mind kissing any of the girls really, except maybe Rachel as she was scary and a bit intense, Tina’s hair looking pretty and Mercedes’ skin soft. The thing was, as the bottle gradually lessened in speed, there was only really one person he _wanted_ it to land on. 

Sure, maybe he wanted to kiss Blaine out of curiosity; he’d never made out with a dude before. And Blaine was so pretty and soft looking, it was kind of feminine? Not like Puck who just screamed gross bro energy, no, the curly haired boy was compact and cute. Plus, in a game of spin the bottle, that was kind of the perfect chance to kiss a dude, as it was like the law, and he wasn’t a pussy - or another less derogatory word.

Better this than a time when people weren’t hammered.

Sam stared hard at the bottle, hoping that maybe this would be the time he found out he was force sensitive, willing it to stop at the perfect time. Just as his mind started to drift to which colour lightsaber he’d have - because although he was pretty physical and Stevie thought he’d have a blue one, he’d always fancied himself with a green -

It stopped on Blaine. 

There was a loud outburst of laughing and shouting, the rest of the guys finding this development hilarious whereas most of the girls just looked interested. Sam had no idea how he looked, but he was really hoping it wasn’t as excited as he felt. 

Opposite, Blaine’s eyes widened slightly, mouth dropping open and face becoming a lot more red which Sam suspected wasn’t just from the alcohol.

“Dude, you can spin again,” Finn laughed, reaching over to clap Sam on the shoulder, sounding as if the idea of the two of them kissing was completely ridiculous. He wasn’t sure what it was: if it was Finn’s tone, Blaine’s face, or his drunk mind, but something made him just shrug off the hand and get onto his knees, shuffling forward into the center.

“It landed on Blaine,” he replied firmly, fixing his eyes forward at the other boy and edging closer. The group came out with another round of cheering and laughter - some of the girls basically screeching - but it was all background noise to Sam, drowning it out, kinda like he did in math class. 

Blaine was a lot less sober than he was (and he wasn’t sober at all), so shuffled up onto his knees almost instantly, scooching forwards until their legs were almost touching. The shorter boy gave one final look of slight nerves before Sam took the plunge and pushed forwards, pressing their lips together with perhaps a bit too much force. 

It was awkward at first; Sam had kind of smashed their faces in his urgency, and a dude face was different to a girl face, but after a second he let himself relax, feeling the lips on his and putting a hand on Blaine’s thigh to steady himself. They were still for a moment as the sounds from the glee club faded to the background, the other boy staying pretty static until he brought his hand up to rest on Sam’s jaw and he thought he saw God.

Blaine definitely had a man hand even if it was a little smaller than his own, and that simple touch sent Sam’s brain so far into overdrive he forgot about the room full of teenagers and pushed forward, leaning into the touch and dragging his tongue along Blaine’s lower lip.

The shorter boy had clearly also lost any care for the people in the room as he willingly opened his mouth and gripped his fingers on Sam’s cheekbone, tongue surging forward and oh _fuck_ did he just moan? 

Sam had kissed a few girls in his life but he was pretty sure he’d never kiss one again if kissing a dude was like this, but he had a feeling it may just be Blaine. 

He brought his hand up and raked his fingers through the curls, stupidly soft against his skin (should he start using conditioner?) and tugged slightly, getting rid of any distance between them, Blaine seeming to like what he did as his teeth grazed along Sam’s lip at the movement - 

“Ok! That’s enough of that!”

Kurt’s voice shook him out the moment, his clapping causing him to jerk his head back a bit, tearing his lips away from Blaine’s. The rest of the glee club didn’t seem to care _quite_ as much as Kurt, just a series of whoops and cheers going round the circle as the two boys separated, Sam sliding back down to his place begrudgingly. He could still feel the echo of soft curls in his fingers and the taste of tequila and beer on his lips which were definitely swollen, a breath caught in his throat. 

Someone else grabbed the bottle, people swiftly moving on from what just happened, but Sam’s head was still completely stuck in ten seconds ago. Across from him, Blaine was half sat half lying down, hair now more tousled than ever and lips a bitten purple, staring over with slightly glazed eyes and a confusing expression.

He heard someone try to talk to him, probably Finn, but Sam didn’t care, only noticing Santana giving him a complicated look between his stares at Blaine. His heart was hammering and head spinning, that breathless feeling similar to after a tough workout, as was the blood pumping through him and the boost of adrenaline. 

Kissing Blaine was like something he’d never quite experienced before, different from being with girls but not bad, like Chris Pine as Captain Kirk rather than William Shatner. He liked both, but in different ways. All he knew was that he wouldn’t mind doing it again; in fact, he _wanted_ to.

~

Sam had spent the rest of the party sat on the sofa with Santana half across him, drinking his way through the best part of a very large bottle of vodka. He and Santana hadn’t even kissed, she had just _spoken_ to him, which was one of the weirdest parts of the evening overall. All he had really wanted to do was go over to Blaine, but Kurt had permanently attached himself to his side and Sam didn’t really want to get in the middle of all that, so just let Santana mutter on about Brittney and colour in bits of his face with pens. 

At some point, Blaine and Kurt had left, and he didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye, so he pretty much stayed in a bad mood the rest of the evening, until he passed out on a couch somewhere, head pounding and room spinning. 

That was a week ago, and Sam’s head had pretty much been consumed with thoughts of Blaine and raspberries and tequila every day, wandering from class to class even more vacant than usual. Someone tackled him in football practice and he hadn’t even noticed until he was halfway to the ground. 

Luckily, no one had picked up on it, people too distracted by Miss Holliday and whatever was going on with Mr Schue and Miss Pilsbury to notice Sam’s internal panic going on, and he and Santana had broken it off so she wasn’t prying into his business anyway - not that she would’ve if they were dating. 

Sam found himself in the Lima Bean one day after glee, confused by all the celibacy stuff going on and just in need of some coffee and an escape from the madness, grabbing himself a drink and a table by the window. Thoughts of homework and assignments drifted through his mind as he stared ahead, thinking how he should probably start that history essay, when a flash of familiar navy and red caught his eye. 

Up at the counter stood Blaine, graciously accepting his drink from a barista who was clearly flirting with him with a wide smile and generous tip. Almost immediately Sam felt his pulse quicken, realising due to his body’s rather drastic reaction that nope being attracted to Blaine was definitely not just a drunk thing, because he had never been more sober and the shorter boy still looked beautiful. 

A mild panic set in as Sam ran through different scenarios in his head about what to do, the majority of them just rip offs of movie scenes, but all were squandered when Blaine started to walk his direction, albeit looking ahead. 

“Blaine!” he called out, like a fucking _idiot_. The shorter boy immediately turned and looked, jumping a little out of surprise. “Uh, hey, man!”

Sam internally cursed himself out at what a lame introduction that was, although he was proud he hadn’t tried to say it in anything dumb like Na’vi or wookie. Blaine gave him a smile and came over, face warm but looking a little apprehensive at his outburst.

“Hi, Sam, how’s things?” God, he was so charming and effortless especially with that fancy uniform and bag; he on the other hand had about 4 different stains on him and hadn’t showered after his workout. 

Thinking on his feet, Sam stuck his hand out and gestured over to the empty chair opposite him, giving what he hoped was a welcoming smile. “Great! McKinley is as weird as ever, so that’s entertaining. Do you, uh, wanna sit?”

Blaine paused for a second but nodded anyway, pulling out the chair and sliding into it seamlessly with his coffee placed on the table and fingers tangling themselves together on his lap, in somewhat of a nervous move. 

“Look, Sam, I just want to apologise about the party... you were drunk, and I’m gay, and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or-”

“Woah! Dude, no, you didn’t!” Sam interrupted Blaine’s rambling quickly, cutting off whatever else he was going to say. The Warbler looked extremely apologetic and nervous now that Sam looked carefully, biting down on his lip anxiously. All Sam could think was that he knew how that lip tasted. 

“I’m pretty sure _I_ kissed _you,_ anyway, plus, you were a lot more drunk than me, man,” he continued, kicking their legs together under the table lightly. “In no way did you make me uncomfortable - I’d rather kiss you than Rachel. She’d probably tell me she was better half way through.”

At that Blaine gave a light huff, a grateful smile breaking onto his lips and some of the tension from his frame seemingly melting away. “Thank god, sorry, I just - Kurt said you’re straight, and I know that most straight guys probably don’t welcome being kissed by a gay guy, so. Just didn’t want you to hate me.” There was something there, a slight insecurity in his words that Sam could pick up on, but he figured that the Lima Bean at 4pm probably wasn’t the best time to get into it. 

“Well, for what it’s worth,” he started, trying to think what to say and how to phrase what he wanted to get out, small nerves rising in his stomach. “I don’t think Kurt is so right about the whole ‘straight’ thing.”

A small silence fell between them as Blaine blinked a few times, eyebrows furrowing in a rather adorable way as his mouth opened and closed. 

“I’m not gay, I mean I like girls, but also... I think I might like dudes too.” Sam said the words slowly, but couldn’t help but marvel at how _right_ they sounded coming out of his mouth, admitting it out loud for the first time.

“Wow, Sam, that’s great, that’s really brave of you -”

“But I also think I might like you,” he blurted out, yet again cutting off Blaine. He really should stop doing that. Sam felt a wave of embarrassment rise after his exclamation and cleared his throat a little, foot tapping against the floor. Opposite, Blaine’s eyes widened in shock and he leaned back in his chair, blush sweeping across in his cheeks similarly to how it did back in Rachel’s basement. 

“Would you, uh, like to maybe grab a coffee sometime?” Sam found himself asking, figuring that he probably couldn’t make things more awkward at this point. He glanced at the drinks in front of them and cocked his head slightly. “Well, another coffee, together.”

“Y-yeah, I’d love that,” Blaine replied with a small stutter, smiling up through his lashes with the sides of his mouth turning up. “You could show me that Chewbacca impression that’s so loved by the ladies.”

Sam groaned and let his head flop back against the chair, drunken memories of regret returning to him. As he leant back he let his legs move forward, resting his and Blaine’s shins together and their feet almost entangled. The touch didn’t scare him as much as it should’ve.

“Dude, the ladies may hate it, but I think you’re gonna like it.”

Blaine leant into the touch under the table and gave a light wink at him, chin resting on his hand. “Yeah, I think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading!! im killer-leo on tumblr if u do wanna say hi, and i do take requests but i do not promise quality out of it lol. ily all x


End file.
